Storage media drives, such as tape drives, hard disk drives, and removable media drives translate and/or rotate a storage medium while a read and/or write head interacts with the storage medium. For example, a magnetic head in a hard disk drive reads and/or writes information to magnetic plates while the magnetic disk rotates adjacent the head. Similarly, a storage tape head reads and/or writes data to one or more tracks along a storage tape while the tape travels adjacent the head. The movement of storage media may cause noise and interference with the placement of a read/write head relative to a storage medium.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. Several examples are described throughout this specification. The figures are not necessarily to scale and certain features and certain views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness. Although the following discloses example methods, apparatus, and articles of manufacture, it should be noted that such methods and apparatus are merely illustrative and should not be considered as limiting the scope of this disclosure.